Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 12? ${44,48,55,56,98}$
Answer: The multiples of $12$ are $12$ $24$ $36$ $48$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $12$ is considered a multiple of $12$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $12$ $44 \div 12 = 3\text{ R }8$ $48 \div 12 = 4$ $55 \div 12 = 4\text{ R }7$ $56 \div 12 = 4\text{ R }8$ $98 \div 12 = 8\text{ R }2$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $48$ $ 4$ $12$ $48$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $12$ are contained within the prime factors of $48$ $48 = 2\times2\times2\times2\times3 12 = 2\times2\times3$ Therefore the only multiple of $12$ out of our choices is $48$. We can say that $48$ is divisible by $12$.